Alain Delon
Alain Delon (1935 - ) Film Deaths *''Christine'' (1958) [Franz Lobheiner]: Shot to death in a duel with Jean Galland. *''La Tulipe noire'' (1964) [Guillaume et Julien de Saint-Preux]: Executed by hanging. *''L'Insoumis'' (1964) [Thomas Vlassenroot]: Dies (though I don't know the details). *''Once a Thief'' (1965) [Eddie Pedak]: Shot to death by Steve Mitchell. *''Les Aventuriers'' (1967) [Manu Borelli]: Shot in the stomach by Hans Meyer during a shootout in a fortress. *''Le Samourai'' (1967) [Jef Costello]: Shot to death by police when he points an unloaded gun at Cathy Rosier, thus commiting "suicide by cop". (Thanks to Zoran) *''Spirits of the Dead'' (Tre Passi nel delirio; Tales of Mystery and Imagination) (1968) [William Wilson/Wilson's Double]: Playing a dual role, "Wilson's Double" is stabbed in the stomach with a sword by "Wilson". "Wilson" later falls to his death from a church tower, impaling himself on a sword when he hits the ground (duplicating his double's wound.) *''The Sicilian Clan'' (Le Chan des Siciliens) (1969) [Roger Sartet]: Shot to death by Jean Gabin on the beach, after Jean shoots Irina Demick. (Thanks to Cryptic) *''Jeff'' (1969) [Laurent]: Shot to death. *''Le Cercle rouge'' (1970) [Corey]: Shot to death by the police in the woods. *''Red Sun'' (soleil rouge) (1971) [Gauche a.k.a. Gotch Klink]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson. *''La Veuve Couderc '' (1971) [Jean Lavigne]: Shot to death during a shoot-out by the polices. *''Big Guns'' (Les Grands Fusils) (1973) [Tony Arzenta]: Shot to death. *''Traitement de choc'' (1973) [Devilers]: Stabbed to death by Annie Girardot. *''Deux hommes dans la ville (1973)'' [Gino Strabliggi]: Executed by decapitation with a guillotine. *''Scorpio'' (1973) [Jean Laurier, a.k.a. Scorpio]: Shot to death by an unseen gunman. *''Le Gang'' (1977) [Robert, a.k.a. le dingue]: Shot to death by Nicole Calfan. *''L'Homme Pressé'' (1977) [Pierre Niox]: Dies (though I don't know the details). *''Attention, les enfants regardent'' (1978) [L'homme]: Shot to death by Sophie Renoir. *''Trois hommes à abattre'' (1980) [Michel Gerfaut]: Shot in the mouth by an assassin. *''Teheran 43 - Assassination Attempt (1981) ''[Inspecteur Georges Foche]: Shot in the back by an assassin. *''Le Passage'' (1986) [Jean Diaz]: Bleed to death after being cutting right hand by The Grim Reaper. Notable connections * Ex-Mr. Nathalie Delon * Father of Christain Boulougne, Anthony Delon, Anouchka Delon and Alain Delon jr. * Ex-fiancé of Romy Schneider Category:Actors Category:French actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1935 Births Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Cesar Award Nominees Category:Cesar Award Winners